Innocence
by heyyodude
Summary: Heads together. Legs tangled. Arms enclosed around another. Wishing it could stay like this forever. Just this moment, nothing else. Just two lovesick young adults, but instead they forced themselves to grow up, to fight for the future, their future. KBOW
1. Secret Loves, Hot Coins and Fears

_**Innocence**_

disclaimer: If I was JKR, then I woulda made this a definite canon.

**Author's Note:** I wasn't too sure about Katie's blood-status. But I see her (and I'm pretty sure) she's a half-blood. THANKS SO MUCH TO CrazyNakedFeet! This girl is my Savior! I'MINLOVEWITHYOUCRAZY. She's my beta & review buddy :). This is the FULL-ON FINISHED fic of Innocence (I'm sososo sorry that it's been confusing!!). enjoy :).

_inner thoughts_

Chapter One: Secret Loves, Hot Coins & Fears.

--

_**"This innocence is brilliance,**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect,**_

_**please don't go away"**_

_--  
_

Heads together. Legs tangled. Arms enclosed around another. Wishing it could stay like this forever. Just this moment, nothing else. Just two lovesick young adults, but instead they forced themselves to grow up. To fight this evil ridding the world, to stop this once and for all. This moment is perfect.

"You know Oliver, I wish we can stay like this forever. No war, no Death Eaters, no hiding, just us and peace." says the girl with the honey-coloured hair. She looks up at her boyfriend of two years with bright green eyes, shining with unshed tears.

"I know Kates, but this is what we gotta do. We have things that are worth fighting for." says the boy with chocolate brown hair that fell in front of his eyes slightly. He looks down at her girlfriend with deep brown orbs, there's a fierce glint in his eyes. "We're fighting for a better future. What if we have family one day? I don't want our children living in fear just because of their blood status. Kates, I love you more than anything. And if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to help bring down this monster and his lunatics. We're going to have a future, love, I promise. You, Me and seven other little tykes running around our flat." He smiles at the thought.

_'Oh I'm definitely having my own little Quidditch Team. When this is all over, we'll be a proper family Katie, I swear it.'_

Katie turns in his arms and looks incredulously at him "If you even think I'm popping out seven 'little tykes' then your out of you bloody mind. Gods Oliver, I think those Order missions are getting to you. Starting to become like Mad-Eye eh?" She smiles at the thought of actually having kids without Oliver and her train of thought veers to her old Professor.

_'Well, the real him never actually made it to be our Professor. But he was a good mentor when I got inducted into the Order. Right after Hogwarts too. Mum didn't want me to but Oliver promised he would never let anything happen to me again. Half the Order went fruity when all these "youngsters" were joining up. But Moody always stood up for us, saying how if we want to fight then we've earn the right. We're of age after all, this isn't Hogwarts anymore. It's the real world.'_

"Is that smile for me? Or are you thinking of Moody? You know, I always thought you had something for him." said Oliver good-naturedly

"What?! You thought I secretly loved Moody?! Are you BARKING MAD Oliver Michael Wood?!"

Oliver blinks a couple of times "Kates, I was kidding love! It's always good to do that now and then ya know."

"Oh" Katie says "Well then Ollie to answer your previous question, and not the latter might I add, Yes that smile was for you."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! I..." she blushes "I was thinking about us actually having kids...then I thought of Mad-Eye."

"Well good to know I'm the only one occupying yours thoughts." he snorts and starts laughing

"Oh shut it you! You know I wasn't thinking about Mad-Eye like that!"

"But you were thinking about our potential children?" he looks into her eyes, searching for truth and answer.

"Yes. I do that often you know." a pink hue comes to her cheeks and she looks away.

"Me too."

Katie's head snaps in the direct of Oliver, she looks into his eyes once more. _'Does he mean that? Oh Merlin I hope so..'_

"I mean it Kates," he nuzzles her neck "Every word I ever say to you, well except for the you secretly loving Moody part." They chuckle at the absurdness of the previous statement.

"Well" she turns her head and looks down at his lips then back up into his eyes "I'm glad because when this is over we're starting our own family."

"Hmmm" his lips touch hers briefly "Why don't we start now?"

"Now how can I argue with that charm?" Katie closes the gap between her and Oliver.

The kiss is full of passion, love and hunger. Oliver rolls Katie beneath him and takes her bottom lip into his and gently pulls.

She gasps "Oliver...bedroom...now." He doesn't need telling twice.

He picks them both up, her legs closed tightly around his middle. His hands gripping her hips, while hers were threading their way through his hair. Tongues gliding against one another, in a fight for dominance. Katie break contact with Oliver's mouth and moves to his ear lobe instead. She gently nips and tugs his ear, this emits a loud groan and her being pushed against the wall next to their linen closet.

"Oh Gods Katie."

All of a sudden Katie feels something growing hot in her jeans pocket, she ignores it. Then it becomes scalding hot, wanting her attention.

"Ouch!"

"What? What happened? Did I hurt you or something?" Oliver breaks contact with her lips and looks concerned.

Realization hit her. _'The DA coin! Oh no, somethings wrong!'_

"Oliver the DA coin! It's burning."

She unwraps her legs from his torso and digs into her pocket to find the coin._ 'Please Merlin let everything be alright! Please...' _She finds the coin, looks up at Oliver. His face etched with concern and fear. Their eyes meet, both silently praying that nothing's amiss. Katie looks down at her DA coin. "Oh no."

**"Hogwarts is under Battle. Death Eaters are here. It's time to fight"**

"What? What's going on?!"

"It's time Oliver. It's time to fight."

Then, out of nowhere, a Lynx, a Weasel and a Ferret Patronus glide into view. All saying the same thing at the same time.

**"Hogwarts has been attacked, It's time to fight. Apparate to the Hogs Head, Aberforth will tell you the rest. Hurry."**

Stunned silence filled the room. Green eyes locked with brown. They know what they have to do next, they know what could happen. They both know the dangers, and yet, they are both scared out of their minds to lose one another.

--

**Author's Note:** WHOA! CLIFFFFFFY! Yeah so i decided to have a bit of a steamy part in there ;). For all you pervs (like myself) who love reading that stuff. I would be REALLLLLLY grateful if everyone who READS can REVIEW! I MUST HAVE FEEDBACK :). I really enjoyed this chapter and I think I'm going to enjoy writing this story. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) :) :)


	2. Happy Hippogriffs, Love & Kicking Ass

disclaimer: YES I OWN HARRY POTTER! Because I obviously I'm Jo. honestly rolls eyes.

**Author's Note:** SO SORRY I haven't reviewed sooner! My brother just had surgery, finals are in two day (I've actually been studying!), and I have had no time whatsoever to do this. Buttttttttt, much thanks to CrazyNakedFeet, your my inspiration and ILOVEYOU! Get on the Review Wagon and...REVIEW! Enjoy!

_'inner thoughts'_

Chapter Two: Jokes, Happy Hippogriffs & Kicking Ass.

_--_

**recap:**

_Stunned silence filled the room. Green eyes locked with brown._

_They know what they have to do next, they know what could happen._

_They both know the dangers, and yet, they are both scared out of their minds to lose one another._

_--_

Katie stares dumbly at the leaving Patronuses, her mind is racing. _'Its really happening. I mean, I'm in the Order and everything and I knew at one point we would have to fight. But everything is just hitting me now._'she thought _'I could die out there. _Oliver _could die out there. No, I won't let it happen, not again.' _She sneaks a glance at Oliver, he looks terrified_. _Her hand finds his, she gives it a squeeze. She comes forward to stand in front of him, waiting for a response.

Oliver looks up hesitantly, he finds bright green eyes looking at him. If it wasn't time to fight for their future he would've snogged Katie senseless right then and there. His eyes wander to his clasped hands, words that he said not even an hour ago are repeating in his mind. _'Kates, I love you more than anything.' 'We're going to have a future, love, I promise.'. _With those last thoughts echoing through his head, he makes up his mind.

--

"You're not going Katie."

"Sorry, what?"

"You are NOT going."

_'You've GOT to be kidding me.'_ Her inner voice speaks _'WHAT A PRAT! I'm going to fight for_ our_ future whether he likes it or not!'_

Anger seeps onto Katie's features, _'He better not go all noble on me because then it's on like muggle Donkey Kong.'_

"Oliver, you're joking right?"

Oliver looks at her, he lets his eyes roam over her, taking in every feature about her. Lips slightly puffy due to the intense snogging then ensued earlier, bright green eyes starting to shine with unshed tears of anger, fists balled, chin slightly up. There was an air of defiance around her, she wasn't going to give up that easily. _'And that's what I love about her, but she has to see reason. I won't lose her, not now. Not ever.'_

"Katie, don't argue on this" his eyes meeting the ground, he couldn't bear to look at her "You're staying home, you're just a child Kates. Your not ready for war, you're too innocent. You're staying home and that's final." his voice was strong, almost daring her to retort. And she did.

"I'M the child, Oliver you didn't think I was much of a child just twenty minutes ago. And I'M the innocent one? This comes from a man who has to have his 'Happy Hippogriff' cereal in the morning or he goes COMPLETELY fruity all day."

"They're HAPPY FUCKING HIPPOGRIFFS Katie! You can't get anymore bloody legit then that! And that's completely different, you didn't look like a bloody child then. But, you ARE inexperienced in war! You can die out there! I'm not letting that happen."

"I don't know if it escaped your notice, but I'm in the Order as well Oliver! And you don't have much experience either! I was in the DA when Umbridge took over Hogwarts! I got the bloody IMPERIOUS CURSE put on me in my seventh fucking year. Yeah, I haven't gone on that many Order Missions, but I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" every word that came out of her mouth was louder than the last. In short, she looked livid. Trying to fight back angry tears from falling, her face was so red it would put the Weasleys to shame.

"YOU HAVEN'T GONE ON ANY MISSIONS KATES! SO YOU DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN BLODDY WELL HANDLE YOURSELF!" Oliver screams, brown eyes ablaze. He looked straight at her, he wasn't giving up. And by the looks of it, neither was she.

"Ollie..." Katie's eyes searched around their shared flat. Trying to find another reason as to why she should be able to fight. _'He is right you know, your not experienced in war or fighting. But you know how. Don't give up. Your a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Where's that courage and bravery? _"I'm going to fight. What? Do you think I'm not strong enough? Not brave enough? Not capable to HOLD MY OWN?! Please Oliver enlighten me!"

"Katie," Oliver strides forward and wraps his arms around Katie's waist. Pulling her into a strong yet gentle hug and whispers in her ear "You're the strongest-most bravest-most-likey-to-hold-their-own-against-ANYONE-girl I know." he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes properly "But if I ever lost you..." he choked up, tears starting down his cheeks.

"I love you so much Katie, I don't want you getting hurt or worse killed. Please stay home, please." Oliver pleads, he sees tears coming down her face as well as the anger mixed with sadness in her eyes. _'Why is she so mad with me? I'm only doing what's best for her.'_

"Oliver, I love you just as much, but I'm not just going to sit here and let my boyfriend go off to war freely. Fat fucking chance" Oliver had to chuckle at that one "Ollie, I know you want what's best for me. Really, love, I do. But If your going then I'm going too. We're in this together."

Oliver opens his mouth to protest, but Katie beats him to it.

"NO Oliver Michael. I'm going too, that's final. We'll fight them together. Show 'em what we're made of." she smirks and give a wink to Oliver.

"Besides, I'm not letting _any woman _'heal you up' if, Merlin forbid of course, you get wounded. Nope. I'M going to be your _personal_ nurse." This got Oliver laughing, and secretly, he was pretty damn excited about having Katie as his 'personal nurse'. _'Maybe she'll finally buy that outfit I've been nagging her about. The one we saw at that muggle shop.'_

"So have we got a deal Oliver?" she looks up at Oliver, eyes shinning and sparkling like before.

"I'm not ready for you to fight.."

"BUT-" she says, ready to argue.

"BUT it's not going to stop you is it?" he smiles.

"Never." nose in the air, looking defiant.

"That's m'girl." Pride shone through his eyes.

"Always and forever. No matter what."

"I love you more than anything Katie, _anything._ Even _Quidditch_."

_'Wow, thats saying something too' _she thought_ 'That's REALLY saying something.'_

"Well Ollie dearest, I love you more than Quidditch too. Now, since we've cleared all that up, let us have a kiss and then we'll be off to kick some Death Eater ass!"

"I love it when you get feisty. C'mere."

Oliver pulls Katie to him and instantly their lips meet. Arms around each other in a fierce embrace. Both knowing this might be the last time they will ever get to do this. Or hug, kiss, love. Or be together. Ever again. Lips sliding over each other hungrily. Searching for reassurance. But there is none, only hope. They break apart slowly, as if savouring the moment.

"We have to go Oliver."

He sighs "Yeah I know."

"I love you." she says suddenly.

"I love you too. Forever?" he smiles, grasping her smaller hand into his larger one.

"Forever and a day. Promise?" her eyes giving away her fear, but squeezes his hand regardless.

"Promise." he smiles back reassuringly.

"You better, because if anything happens to you I hope you know Im going to raise fucking hell to whoever hurt you."

He laughs because he knows he would do the same exact thing.

"Same here, love, same here. Alright Kates, hold on to me tight."

"I always will."

And with a distinct crack they vanish into thin air. Heading into a battle both are not ready for. Instead of going in horrified, even though both secretly are, they go in with their head held high. Showing strength and bravery to anyone that chance to glance at them. It's time now, time to fight.

--

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? I know this is a bit weird, but I'll attempt some action scenes in the next chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Honestly, it does help me a lot. Stay tuned for the next installment and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!

SO MUCH THANKS TO CrazyNakedFeet! And yes, they really don't teach us how to differentiate our "Your"s. It's horrible, but thanks for putting up with me!


End file.
